


Never Enough

by thatswhyimsobasic



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswhyimsobasic/pseuds/thatswhyimsobasic
Summary: This is a missing scene between episode 4x16 and 4x17. Basically an attempt to explain how Lena’s desk ended up a mess and some insight into her feelings.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, so let me know what you think!

Things are a blurry collage from that point forward. Lena remembers the sharp smell of chloroform and consciousness slipping away from her. She has brief snippets of the the mansion… sliding by as if she is floating. 

The inside of a vehicle… a large transport vehicle of some sort? 

A van with a wheelchair lift?

Lena feels the vehicle come to a stop. She lurches forward… or something did. Was she in a wheelchair?

She tries to focus, but her eyes don’t want to stay open and she seems to be moving against her own will. 

When her eyes do open, she only sees blurs of color, though she seems to recognize somewhere in the depths of her brain that she isn’t moving fast enough for that.

What happened? Why can’t she focus? 

Slowly, Lena starts to feel as though she can grasp parts of reality at least.

She remembers Otis.

Otis was dead.

Right?

Memories of Otis manhandling her and handcuffing her to Lex’s wheelchair.

Lex.

Lex had deceived her.

Preyed on her feelings… her desire for family. To be part of something larger than herself. 

Damn her humanity. 

Then there was Eve’s betrayal… and Otis smothering her with chloroform… and then there was only black.

But things were starting to come into focus. She was in Luthor Corps private elevator. One that Lex had installed so he didn’t have to interact with the “hired help”. 

One that she had never used but ensured that no one would know she was in the building. It opened directly into her office, the door concealed as a plain wall. 

She tests her mobility, noting that her right wrist is still handcuffed to the wheelchair. Lena tries to listen and detect who might be pushing the wheelchair. Based on what had happened back at them mansion, Lena assumes it has to be Otis or Eve. 

As the elevator door opens, she feels herself being pushed forward. What was she going to do? Could she overpower Otis or Eve? In her current state, she is less than certain. However, she also knows that she has to try something.

Suddenly, the wheelchair stops and she feels someone unlocking her handcuff. This is her chance.

As the cool metal falls away from her wrist, she makes her move. Her eyes snap open and she attempts to surge forward. 

Eve’s surprised face registers in her mind.

Well, a blurry Eve Teschmacher’s face registers.

As Lena shoves her away, effectively catching Eve by surprise and knocking her to the ground, the entire room lurches and begins to spin. Her hand shoots out and grasps her desk, attempting to stabilize herself. Her breath is coming in wragged bursts as she attempts to get to the door or call for help.

She tries to step forward but feels something slam into her back. Her waist hits the edge of the desk as a hand harshly grasps her hair, pulling her head back. She tries to reach back and grab at Eve, but Eve is well ahead of her. 

Essentially moving in slow motion thanks to the drug still in her system, Lena realizes she has no hope of escaping. 

Eve slams Lena’s face down into the desk, sending papers scattering. Pain explodes through her head as she struggles, bucking against Eve’s hold as she feels her left arm being forced behind her and pulled into a painful position.

A sharp gasp escapes her lips.

Her free arm shoots out, grasping at anything she could use as a weapon. The desk lamp had already been knocked over and she comes close to closing her hand around it, intent on slamming it back into Eve’s face. 

As her fingers scramble to latch onto it, she feels herself being pulled backwards, Eve’s forearm clamping across her throat. Oxygen being denied. She can’t draw in air.

Lena struggles against the hold, gasping for breath. 

As black spots begin to form in front of her eyes and her knees begin to buckle, she feels the hold on her left arm being freed. The hold on her throat being tightened. 

Here hands clawing, searching for a weakness. 

Eve fumbling for something and the now familiar scent of chloroform. 

A rag being pressed over her mouth and nose. Again.

The world not just fading, but aggressively melting away.

The sensation of falling.

The final thought that this might be the end. 

Maybe she won’t wake up.

Murdered by her one-time assistant, apparently her brother’s lackey.

Betrayed.

Again.

Lex.

Never belonging.

Never enough.


End file.
